guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trapper's Speed
This was broken for a day or so, it was sooo sweet, traps were going down in 3/4 of a second. sad to see it fixed :(-Onlyashadow 08:50, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Dream skill for trappers. I already dual trap Underworld with qz and ew and aside from the energy benifits of those two (dust trap for 6 energy) this skill is just awsome. Easily better than trappers focus and its not elite so you can use the devistating new smoke trap to cause daze in mid combat. Im sure we'll see alot more combat trappers once people get ahold of this skill.NovaTalon 14:50, 25 September 2006 (CDT) You know what I'd like to see? A traps counter. As it is, you can hit the trapper, but not if they place in advance. Maybe another easily interruptable skill that removes one nearby trap. I thought it would be neat to have someone frantically try to disarm booby traps.193.61.111.50 08:10, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::How about a shout named "It's a Trap!", that activates all hostile traps in the area? :::That's like taking away someone's entire skill bar. I could see a reduction in damage or something from traps from a shout like that though.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:23, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::::I like the name, but I would expect something more like: tactics: 10e/0act/30rch stance: for 5..15 seconds, you take half damage from traps, and are unaffected by conditions caused by them, but move 20% slower. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:46, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::::Something like that sounds better but I'd make it a steady run time (10 seconds) with a variance of the damage reduced 15%..50% reduced damage based on ranks in Tactics (or whatever attribute line) thus preventing it from being abused as a quick use by any class without the need for Tactics arttributes.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:38, 22 January 2007 (CST) :I don't really see how that would be very easy to work into a build. A skill like that would just be a wildcard. I am bobo 20:22, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::You could always run Avatar of Melandru, I suppose. Immunity to conditions and a greater life buffer to survive multiple layers. Fleeting Stability to avoid knockdowns so you don't have to get stuck in a dust trap for multiple pulses, and you're set. Merengue 20:52, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::Since this is a stance, you can't combine it with Mantra of Resolve, meaning you'll still be just as vulnerable to interrupts. Because of this, Trapper's Speed won't be a dominating PvP skill by any means. Tarinoc 22:56, 28 September 2006 (CDT) This is meant to be combined with Trapper's Focus. One is a prep, one is a stance, so they can be used together. I can imagine that working well, but of course, no Elite traps. Arshay Duskbrow 02:51, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :This would be such a nice combination if only Trapper's Focus lasted longer. Tarinoc 13:11, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Actually, I think Dash is a good counter for traps. I think running in a straight line through traps with Dash would set 'em off, but since you'll be moving so fast you won't be affected. Someone in a match even mentioned ruining a ranger's traps with a single use of Dash.....I'll probably test it sometime just to be sure. :This is true, Dash will trigger the traps but you will be completely unaffected. For assassins, death's charge + dark escape will work as well on stationary trappers (such as pve runner), as you will similarly be out of the trap by the time it actually pulses.Cyrogenic 11:07, 22 January 2007 (CST) Incorrect? I've made a spreadsheet where I calculated the recharge times. Then, I wrote down the sequence for the traps (1=dust, 2=tripwire, 3=barbed, 4=flame, 5=spike): 1,2,3,4,5,3,4,5,1,2. This should never let a trap unused, however, between the second time flame and spike, dust is already recharged. I'm going to test this more extensively with a video recording program (trying FRAPS now, hope it wont fill my disk) and check. My first thought was that maybe it has to do with rounding down the times? Here is the table I made, it's hand-crafted so it might also be the origin of these errors (external link: no idea how to upload other files to the wiki) http://www.freewebs.com/rensvdh/spreadsheet.xls Side-note just in case: It DOES NOT contain ANY macro's or anything. If your spreadsheet editor asks for this, you've got the wrong file. Don't forget to use your virusscanner just in case :).namnatulco 11:02, 22 January 2007 (CST) :On a side note: try gamecam. -Ichigo724 11:06, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Thx for the tip, I'll try it right away.namnatulco 11:22, 22 January 2007 (CST) :I've noticed some kind of delay, call it an Aftercast delay. It's like this: at time 12,920 (frame 323) my staff disappears and the skill use starts (tripwire). You would say that, with Trapper's Speed on, I should be done at about 14,5 and the next cast should begin rightaway. This is half true: my staff reappears at 14,480 (frame 362). However, the next trap (which was cast In succession) wouldn't start until 15,20 (frame 380). Can anyone confirm this? namnatulco 11:22, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::PS, for the record, this was recorded with fraps(2.7.4 | build 5867), at half size, 25 fps and no sound (its about 350 MB in size, so I won't upload it on my crappy 1/4 Mbit upload...) and the times were determined using VirtualDub (1.6.16). And now it's dinnertime. namnatulco 11:30, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::Is the same "aftercast" there when not useing Trapper's Focus?-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:32, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::Dont you mean trappers speed? I dont have factions so i cant test trapper's focus. ::::Difference with trappers speed is between 2,48 (frame 62, staff reappears) and 3,40 (frame 86, last frame with staff). Conculsion: 15,20-14,48 (0,72) ~ 3,4-2,48 (0,92). You tell me, inaccuracy of the recording, or a real difference? namnatulco 12:22, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::::Yeah, I meant speed not focus. Sounds like there's an aftercast of some sort but it may not behave like aftercast delay which prevents movement/skill use and takes 0.75 seconds where normal aftercast from a bow can be interrupted with another action like moving or a skill/interrupt attack etc. Try it without TS and see if the same delay is there. If so then Traps may have an aftercast of some sort but if it isn't there then perhaps it's a TS glitch or result from using just that one skill. It could be that the sped up animation doesn't sync with the new reduced time and it looks like it takes longer but the timing of the trap doesn't also. Lots of possibilities.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 12:48, 22 January 2007 (CST) Effect? Will the reduced recharge still be applied if Trapper's Speed is canceled either during the cast, or just after setting the trap? That to me is the only downside of this skill, being a stance, you can only use TS or Natural Stride, not both... [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 22:07, 11 February 2007 (CST) :Should work like SQ, the moment the trap finishes placing, the stance active makes the diff. –Ichigo724 23:35, 11 February 2007 (CST) ::Alright, thanks. I'll probably end up testing it, myself, to be sure on that. For my purposes though (Zaishen Elite), Natural Stride isn't needed at all anyway. God, this is a fun skill to use with a trapper build, and Quickening active... the AI charges right in, and hits all three Barbed Traps, gets KD from Tripwire, then gets fried by two Flame Traps. They never stand a chance. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 01:11, 12 February 2007 (CST) :::Zaishen trapping works with SQ. –Ichigo724 08:11, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::::Zaishen trapping works with either. Ichigo is right, I've tried using both SQ and TS (without any spirits, i let SQ run out, and activate TS while laying down a trap). namnatulco 09:56, 12 February 2007 (CST) The current notes says otherwise; have we tested this completely? I'd find it hard to beleive a recharging trap would add seconds to its recharge if this ended partway through. DancingZombies 17:18, 11 August 2007 (CDT)